Vehicle steering systems have utilized absolute position sensors to determine absolute positions of vehicle steering columns. A drawback with an absolute position sensor is that the sensor is relatively expensive to utilize in a vehicle steering system.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for a method for determining an absolute position of a vehicle steering column without utilizing an absolute position sensor.